Un corazón de hielo
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: En un mundo paralelo unos demonios han invadido el planeta. Deberán encontrar a los 5 elegidos, las 3 espadas y vencer a los demonios. Laura y Shin no saben el terrible error que Hyuuga cometió al enamorarse de una demonia. Ahora el chico se ve incapaz de hacerle daño. ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Conseguiran Shin y Laura ganar a los demonios o Hyuuga les traicionara? -SE NECESITAN OCS-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic que tenía hace tiempo escrito a mano :3 Bueno, la verdad es que no sé qué les parecerá, pero espero que les guste El fic está ambientado en una extraña época donde el mundo está gobernado por demonios, es como un tiempo paralelo y espero que les guste, necesitaré 5 ocs y solo se llevaran el puesto los mejores eso sí, si me mandan más ocs podrán salir pero, en un papel secundario y tendrán que ser demonios o cazadores de estos. Bueno, les dejo el primer capi-prologo :3 **

**Un corazón de Hielo**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo son míos mis OCS y la historia**

**Aclaraciones/Advertencias:**

**-Todos los personajes tienen de 18 a 19 años 20 como mucho**

**-Los relatos pasados irán en cursiva al igual que traducciones y demás**

**-Lenguaje obsceno**

**-La historia es relatada en un mundo paralelo, ósea, es AU por decirlo así**

**-Posibles escenas de lemon más adelante**

**Eso es todo, disfruten :3**

* * *

Hay muchos cuentos que hablan de finales felices, leyendas antiguas que empiezan mal y acaban bien. ¿Siempre son así? Yo pienso de que no. Hay personas que no creen en esas fantasías. Hay personas que tienen un corazón gélido, roto y sin sentimientos. ¿Quieren saber a qué me refiero? Bien, les contaré.

_En el año de 1994 existió una hermosa joven de 19 años recién cumplidos. La joven era bastante hermosa pero a la vez bastante fría y desconfiada. La chica era de hermosos cabellos del color de la nieve los cuales le caían grácilmente hasta los tobillos. Tenía un flequillo completamente recto el cual le caía hasta casi los ojos los cuales eran de un color rosa pálido seductores y misteriosos y a la vez fríos y serios. SU cabello era complementado por dos mechones a cada lado de su cara del color del cielo los cuales le llegaban hasta el pecho. El tono de su delicada piel era como el mismo cristal el cual parecía que con tan solo un leve soplido podría romperse en mil pedazos. La joven era de un cuerpo esbelto, de buena figura y delineadas curvas que hacían a la chica deseada por todos además de que era de una altura alta. Su nombre era Shizuka Amiyama._

_Pero nadie entendía como, una chica tan hermosa podía siempre estar en soledad. Esta joven desde su más pequeña edad había estado siempre sola. Era reservada, poco habladora y demasiado misteriosa. No tenía ni un solo amigo y muchos la apodaban "La chica de Hielo"_

_Se dice, que un día cualquiera, la chica se suicidó. Por lo que se cuenta, la joven perdió la cordura y se suicidó. ¿El por qué? Nadie lo sabe realmente pero, algunos dicen que por la soledad que sentía y también… Porque su corazón se había "Congelado" ¿Verdad o una simple historia inventada para niños? Ya lo sabremos._

Volviendo al presente, lo que les he contado podría ser verdad o un simple cuento chino aunque, si se tiene un poco de fe, podría ser verdad. Pero eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo y esté presente es muy irregular. ¿Por qué digo irregular? Porque de alguna manera el mundo está sometido, ¿A quiénes están sometidos? A unos malditos demonios. Demonios que salieron de la nada. ¿Cómo nos podremos deshacer de ellos? Eso deberéis descubrirlo vosotros mismos.

* * *

**Italia – 9:10pm**

Entre varios callejones, a oscuras, corre una joven de unos 18 años de edad. Va enmascarada intentando huir de los demonios. El sombrero que llevaba se le cae dejando que su cabellera de color miel se eleve con el viento. La joven sigue corriendo intentando dar esquinazo a la escoria infernal, como ella les decía.

-¡Joder! ¿Por qué no me dejara esa escoria? –Dijo la joven enmascarada cuando subió al tejado de una casa.

La chica corría por los tejados escapando de las flechas envenenadas que esa escoria no paraba de lanzarle. La chica saltó de un tejado a otro pero, calculo mal cayendo justamente donde se hallaba un charco de barro. La chica gruño enojada.

-Oh que bien… ¿¡Tenía que caer en un charco justamente ahora?! –La joven golpeó el suelo manchándose la cara de barro. Gruño enfadada y se levantó volviendo a correr cuando una flecha le alcanzó dándole en el brazo derecho. En cuestión de segundos el brazo a dolerle y a oscurecérsele. Intentó seguir corriendo pero el cuerpo no le respondía y entonces sintió como la cogían y la subían a un coche.

-¡Agárrate fuerte! –Gritó una voz masculina cuando el coche comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad.

-¡Cuidado que nos la damos imprudente! –Esta vez la voz que gritó era la de una chica conocida para la enmascarada.

-Si quieres que esos cabrones alados nos pillen, bajaré la velocidad. –Cuestionó el joven con sarcasmo. La joven suspiró y miro a la joven enmascarada.

-Tienes suerte de que te hayamos encontrado, querida. –Dijo sonriente la chica. – ¿Tienes las crónicas?

-Sí que las tengo morena pero, casi me cuesta la vida así que me debes una y gorda. –Dijo la pelimiel enfadada

-Vale, vale. Pero antes te curare y te quitaré el veneno de la fecha, ¿Capicci? –La morena no le dio tiempo a contestar cuando le estaba quitando la camisa y dejándola en sujetador y con la parte de abajo. La chica miró horrorizada como su brazo estaba negro. La morena rompió la camisa poniéndosela en el brazo. La chica le quitó la parte puntiaguda la cual contenía el veneno del brazo y, cuando hizo eso, acerco una pequeña navaja al brazo de la pelimiel haciéndole un corte para que la sangre con el veneno saliese y provocando un gemido de dolor en la chica. La chica entonces, acercó sus labios al corte que había hecho y empezó a succionarle el veneno y a escupirlo en una botella de licor vacía. En cuanto escupía el veneno bebía agua y la escupía. Al cabo de un rato, el brazo de la enmascarada recuperó su color natural.

La chica suspiró aliviada cuando la morena le puso el trozo de camisa en la herida apretando fuertemente hasta que pudieran llegar a su "Casa" y pudiera cerrarle la herida para que dejase de sangrar y no se le infectara. Si, aunque tuviese tapada la herida se le podía infectar pero, el riesgo era algo menor que si la dejaba al descubierto. La morena después de ponerle la camisa en el brazo y hacerle un nudo sonrió y se alejó de la pelimiel.

-Ala, por ahora tendrás que conformarte con esto. –Dijo la chica.

-Ya puedes quitarte la máscara y ponerte algo para no estar al "Descubierto" –Menciono el chico sonriendo divertido. La joven asintió quitándose la máscara y dejando así, que sus ojos pudieran ver mejor la luz.

La joven antes enmascarada era bastante hermosa; Poseía un largo y sedoso cabello color miel el cual le caía lacio y grácilmente hasta las caderas con pequeños destellos rubios; Sus ojos eran de un cautivador rojo carmesí, brillante como dos joyas, seductor y con un brillo arrogante; Su tez era de un color níveo l cual recordaba a la misma porcelana suave y frágil la cual parecía romperse con tan solo un soplido; De un cuerpo esbelto como si se tratase de una modelo de revista, de complexión delgada y de estatura algo alta.

-¿Mejor? –Preguntó la pelimiel dejando la máscara a un lado.

-Pues sí, mucho mejor. –Respondió la morena con una sonrisa

La chica tendría que tener unos 19 años recién cumplidos. Era de pelo negro como la misma noche el cual le caía en punta hasta la espalda. Tenía también un flequillo el cual le caía en punta hacía la izquierda; De hermosos ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas los cuales mostraban seguridad y arrogancia con un toque de burla; De tez morena la cual hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos y la hacía ver mucho más hermosa; De buen cuerpo y complexión delgada, tenía una muy buena figura y era un poco más alta que la pelimiel.

-Aunque creo yo, que deberías ponerte una camisa. Ese cuerpo solo cubierto podría traer problemas. –Habló divertido el chico haciendo sonrojar a la pelimiel y reír divertida.

El chico era de cabellos rubios de un estilo al de Len Kagamine aunque algo más largo y recogido en una coletilla; De encantadores ojos verdes que mostraban un brillo sincero que hacía que, aunque quisiera mentir, no podría ya que sus ojos le delatarían; Su piel era de un tono vainilla que le hacía ver más deseoso; Era alto llegando a medir aproximadamente 1,75 y de complexión era delgado y tenía un cuerpo atlético. En pocas palabras era un chico bastante encantador.

-Hyuuga no deberías decir eso, que ella a ti ni te va ni te viene hermanito. –Dijo la morena mientras bebía una botella de wiski.

-Un alago de vez en cuando no viene nada mal. –Dijo la pelimiel sonriendo y poniéndose una camisa algo rota.

-Por favor… –La de ojos verdes dio un sorbo a la botella y miro a la pelimiel. –Oye Laura… Déjame ver ese manuscrito

-Ok, pero viene en idioma demoniaco. –Respondió la ojiroja entregándole los escritos

-¿Sabes leerlo Shin? –Preguntó Hyuuga cogiendo la botella de wiski y bebiendo

-Más o menos sí. –Respondió. –Algunas palabras son ilegibles y otras no sé qué significan

-Bueno, dinos lo que entiendes y a ver si averiguamos algo. –Dijo la pelimiel

-Bien, os traduzco

_Para que los demonios desaparezcan cinco elegidos deberán enfrentarse a las fuerzas del mal. Para conseguir derrotarlos deberán usar los dardos de plata y encontrar las tres espadas legendarias. La espada del fuego, la espada del hielo y la espada de la oscuridad y atacar al corazón del demonio supremo logrando así, derrotar a la oscuridad. Si derrotáis al demonio supremo, todos los demás demonios desaparecerán para siempre._

La morena termino de traducir y miro al rubio el cual tenía una mirada pensativa y de horror y a la pelimiel quien tenía una leve sonrisa.

-Entonces… Estos deben ser los dardos. –Dijo la pelimiel sacando de su bolsillo unos dardos de plata.

-Seguramente contengan veneno. –Dedujo Hyuuga volviendo de su trance y mirando los dardos.

-Es probable… Pero debemos encontrar a los cinco elegidos y esas tres espadas. –Respondió Shin.

-Sí. Vamos a pensar un momento… La espada de fuego debería estar en un lugar cálido como Okinawa. La de hielo en un lugar frío como Hokkaido pero, la de oscuridad… –Dijo la pelimiel pensativa.

-En la isla de los demonios. –Dijo Hyuuga mientras aparcaba el coche, cogía la botella de wiski y ron y salía del coche.

-Pero si vamos a esa isla nos cogerán y harán sopa de humanos con una pizca de sal. –Dijo la morena enfadada mientras bebí a algo de aguardiente. –Además, ni sabemos dónde esta esa maldita isla.

-Deja de beber que te estas alterando. Nos conocen y si nos ven nos mataran. –Dijo Laura mientras soltaba un suspiro pesado.

-Bueno… Luego pensamos en eso, ahora vamos a dentro y pensemos donde podrían estar los elegidos. –Dijo Hyuuga mientras entraba en la casa seguido de Shin y Laura.

Cuando los tres entraron a la casa se sentaron en una mesa y se pusieron a pensar el cómo encontrar a los elegidos, las tres espadas y como vencerían a los demonios. El silencio inundaba la casa, los tres estaban callados y no tenían ninguna idea útil. Un fuerte golpe en la mesa les sobresalto.

-¡Estoy harta! ¡No llevamos ni cinco minutos y ya estoy harta! –Gritó la pelimiel enfadada. -¿Y que si nos cogen? ¿Y que si nos joden esos putos demonios? ¡Los vencemos y punto! ¡Por algo llevamos entrenando desde que esta jodida situación comenzó! ¡Por algo somos cazadores de demonios y el gobierno nos reclutó! –Dijo la chica mientras Shin sonreía ampliamente

-Yo lo apruebo. –Contestó la chica con una sonrisa de lado. –Saldremos entonces mañana por la mañana, ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien chicas. Ahora la pregunta del millón… ¿Quién va a la isla de los demonios? –Preguntó Hyuuga mirando a ambas quienes se miraron entre sí.

* * *

**Aquí acaba el prólogo espero que les haya gustado :D porque para mi gusto está bien para ser solo el comienzo ^^ Bueno, aquí les dejo los datos para los que quieran participar, aunque ya digo de antemano que los ocs no saldrán el siguiente capítulo (El cual ya está escrito) Si no que irán saliendo poco a poco. Bueno, los datos**

**Nombre y Apellidos:**

**Edad: (18-19-20)**

**Apariencia: (Bien detallada)**

**Personalidad: (Igual detallada)**

**Elegido, Demonio o Cazador:**

**Historia: (Aquí deben ponerme cómo viven, cosas sobre su pasado, el cómo les afecto la extraña invasión de los demonios, si tienen relación con alguien, si conocieron a algún demonio antes de la invasión. Aquí ustedes deben poner que no saben nada de que son elegidos y que solo saben que hay gente reclutada por el gobierno como cazadores de demonios ya que, en caso de ser elegidos, serán entrenados. Dejen volar su imaginación)**

**Pareja: (Menos Nagumo, Fudo y Reina)**

**Armas: (Mi OC por ejemplo domina las espadas y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Shin domina las armas de fuego y gracias a su gran cociente intelectual sabe cómo infiltrarse en todos los lugares. Hyuuga domina la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y las armas blancas. Pongan lo que su mente quiera)**

**Lugar donde viven: (Mi OC por ejemplo vive en Italia, Shin y Hyuuga son de América. Pueden poner que vivían en tal sitió pero se fueron de allí por X motivos, otra vez dejen volar su imaginación)**

**Relación con algún OC, Elegido o personaje:**

**Extras: (Por si me quieren dejar algo de interés)**

**Eso sería todo. Espero que les guste la idea ^^ Sin más las preguntas y yales dejo en paz XD**

**-¿Les gusto?**

**-¿Le dan una oportunidad?**

**-¿Sugerencias?**

**-¿Qué creen que pase en el siguiente capítulo?**

**-¿Reviews, criticas, felicitaciones, helado, chocolate?**

**Eso es todo, Sayo! Matta Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de: "Un corazón de hielo" Si, me tarde pero me vicie al Whatshapp XD y bueno, simplemente solo respondía MP ^^U Pero como ven aquí les traigo la continuación Jejeje :3 Bueno, antes de empezar recordar que a los que no me dejaron sus OCS, si aún quieren participar, por favor que me manden un MP con el nombre de la historia y los datos. Solo eso, bueno, el Disclaimer y comenzamos:**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es de Level-5. Solo son míos mis OCS y la historia. **

* * *

Cuando Hyuuga formuló esa pregunta Shin y Laura se miraron sin saber y el rubio suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente y negando con la cabeza.

-Sabía que no avanzaríamos. –Protestó el rubio

-Hyuuga... –Empezó a decir Laura. –Creo que debería ir yo a la isla de los demonios

-¿Tu eres tonta o te lo haces? –Preguntó Shin. –Mira como esta tu brazo, por mucho que tenga su color natural la hemorragia aún no ha parado y hasta que no cese no te puedo hacer los puntos.

-Y si no te echa los puntos se te infectara y se te pondrá fatal. –Continuo Hyuuga. –Además, una flecha envenenada más y… Si te da en el brazo, habrá que amputarlo. –El chico cogió una botella de alcohol y comenzó a beber

-Es verdad, debería ir Hyuuga que es el chico. –Contestó la morena mientras el nombrado escupía el alcohol y tosía.

-¡Oye! ¡Que sea hombre no implica! –Gritó Hyuuga y Laura habló.

-Vamos a ver si me puedes hacer los puntos, para empezar. –La chica se quitó la camisa y Shin suspiró.

-Te puedo hacer los puntos pero solo porque la hemorragia es menor. Anda, siéntate. –La peli miel asintió y se sentó.

En menos de cinco minutos la de ojos verdes venía con lo necesario para cerrarle la herida a la peli miel. La morena le dio a la ojiroja una botella de aguarrás y la joven comenzó a beber. Shin suspiró pesadamente y comenzó a hacerle los puntos. Notaba como la chica se sobresaltaba y bebía cada vez más rápido al sentir la aguja meterse por sus carnes. La morena suspiró aliviada al hacerle su quinceavo y último punto. Si, podía haber sido una flecha pero el corte que ella anteriormente le había hecho había abierto el brazo de la peli miel aunque ahora, ya estaba cerrado. La morena miró a la peli miel y esta dejó la botella de aguarrás vacía en el suelo.

-Ya está. –Dijo Shin sonriendo

-¡Al fin! ¡No sabes lo que duele! –Gritó la ojiroja mientras se miraba el brazo y se ponía de nuevo la camisa.

-Bueno, ahora que Laura está curada… Pienso que mañana ya no estaré. –Dijo el rubio mientras se miraba a un espejo.

-Hyuuga… ¿Y esas alas de demonio? –Preguntó Shin mirándolas.

-Te quedan bien, pareces un demonio. –Dijo la peli miel.

-Lo se… Y no sabes lo que cuesta hacer estas putas alas. –Contestó el rubio aun mirándose comprobando que todo estaba bien.

-Pero… Te faltan unas cuantas cosas hermanito… La cara pálida, los ojos sin vida… Y para eso se necesita maquillaje. –Dijo la morena divertida cuando el rubio palideció

* * *

Sonidos misteriosos, gritos de dolor, nubes oscuras. ¿Dónde estamos? En la isla de los demonios. Una isla de múltiples peligros. ¿Cuántos demonios pueden haber? ¿Miles? ¿Millones? Un número incalculable. Pero eso no es lo más importante.

Nos fijaremos en una habitación de paredes blancas con flores azules. Sentada en la cama de sábanas blancas se encuentra una mujer de cabellos azules con dos mechones blancos a cada lado de su rostro. Sujetaba entre sus delicadas manos una foto que la hacía enfadar siempre que la observaba.

-Maldito bastardo… –Murmuró la chica mientras apretaba los dientes. –Y pensar que tienes intención de venir hacia acá, Hyuuga Sumira.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y la de cabellos azules enfocó con sus ojos azules a la persona que estaba en la puerta. Era una chica de aparentemente 10 años. La chica era de cabellos rubios hasta los costados. Su cabello era complementado por su flequillo rubio y recto con extrañas mechas azules el cual le tapaba la frente. Al final de su pelo también tenía esas extrañas mechas de color azul. Sus ojos eran de color azul verdoso que en ese momento mostraban seriedad. Su piel era de color vainilla, su complexión delgada junto a su altura normal.

-¿Qué sucede Yuri? –Preguntó la peli azul sonriendo levemente

-Mejor… Que te sucede a ti, madre. –Respondió la rubia sentándose al lado de la ojiazul. La rubia cogió la foto y leyó el reverso. –De Hyuuga Sumira para Reina Yagami: Estaremos juntos para siempre, te quiero. –Leyó la rubia mientras que Reina soltaba un suspiro.

-Creo que será hora de que te cuente a ti, a Sakoto y Rena quien es vuestro padre, pero solo te lo contaré a ti por ser la mayor. –Dijo la peli azul mientras la de cabellos rubios asentía. La peli azul comenzó a narrar:

_Hace unos cuantos años me encontré con un chico bastante apuesto. Yo acababa de Salir de un vulgar bar de humanos y era bastante tarde, las calles estaban vacías y no había un alma, solo la compañía de las farolas alumbrando el camino y las luciérnagas. Yo me dirigía directamente a un pequeño apartamento cuando choque con un chico el cual me miraba despreocupado y con las manos en los bolsillos y yo, me quede viéndole a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos de color verde que mostraban sinceridad y que me dejaron hipnotizada, los cuales nunca podría olvidar. Él se ofreció a acompañarme hasta mi apartamento y en el trayecto pude saber su nombre, sus aficiones, gustos y demás. Acabamos convirtiéndonos en buenos amigos pero yo sentía que quería ser algo más con ese joven._

_Un día quedamos en un parque de árboles de Sakura y me confesó que me quería, yo claramente le correspondí y, empezamos a salir. Yo le conté que era una demonio y al pareció no importarle eso, dijo que me quería igual. Estaba tan feliz que pensaba que era mi "Príncipe azul" Pero todo eso fue a mas, acabamos una noche fundiendo nuestros cuerpos y alma en uno solo, me sentía tan bien, ya no me importaba nada, no éramos yo y el, éramos nosotros. Pero un día todo se desvaneció, me dijo que no quería volver a verme, que lo nuestro había sido un completo error y se marchó, sin darme tiempo a decirle que estaba embarazada de él y que los demonios como yo podían llegar a tener dos o más hijos aunque solo hubiésemos copulado una vez. No me dio tiempo ni a pedirle una explicación, mi mundo… Se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

La peli azul terminó de narrar y comenzó a llorar de rabia y añoranza. Por mucho que ella quisiera convencerse de que odiaba a ese humano sabía de qué no era así. Muy dentro de su corazón aun sentía amor y cariño por el joven y eso ni ella podía negarlo.

Yuri se le quedo mirando tristemente cuando bajo la mirada a la foto donde estaban el de ojos verdes y su madre. Apretó la foto con rabia y repugnancia. ¿Ese asqueroso ser era su padre? ¡Qué mierda! Y ella queriendo saber quién era su padre. Siempre había creído que era alguien magnifico y ahora descubría eso, menos mal que nunca lo conoció.

-Yuri, por favor, vete a tu cuarto. –Rogó la peli azul mientras Yuri se levantaba sin decir palabra. La chica cerró la puerta.

-Te encontraré y te haré sufrir como lo has hecho con madre, Hyuuga.

* * *

El chico estaba mirándose al espejo boquiabierto, no se pensaba que fuese a quedar tan... Genial. Si, otros chicos que hubiesen sido atados y maquillados estarían horrorizados pero como el era Hyuuga Sumira, estaba mas que contento de que hubiese quedado tan bien. El chico estaba irreconocible. Tenía unas grandes alas puestas las cuales parecían de verdad, la cara la tenía pálida debido al maquillaje y tenía los ojos sin vida aparentemente. Podría pasar por un demonio.

-Flipante –Dijo Hyuuga bastante feliz del resultado

-Pues claro, te he maquillado yo. –Contesto la morena burlona

-Callen ambos –Dijo la ojiroja mientras ponía un mapa en la mesa. –Según este mapa no será difícil saber donde están las espadas

-Esto... ¿Sabes que hay mas de 20 islas no? –Preguntó la de ojos verdes

-Claro que lo se, estoy viendo el mapa. –Dijo la peli miel enfadada. –Pero a lo que voy, los demonios tenían escondido una especie de medallón

-¿Medallón? ¿Y eso como nos va a decir donde están las espadas? –Preguntó el rubio curioso

-Creo que es formulando preguntas –Contestó la peli miel

¿Enserio? Déjamelo. La morena cogió el medallón y miró a Hyuuga. ¿Quién me robó mis 50 euros? El medallón en ese momento comenzó a iluminarse e ir hacia Hyuuga.–Ladrón

-Maldito cacharro... Bueno, no importa. Vamos a ver donde están las espadas –Dijo Hyuuga cogiendo el medallón mientras Laura suspiraba.

Shin, Laura e Hyuuga se colocaron alrededor del mapa mientras que Hyuuga posicionaba el medallón sobre el mapa, el medallón comenzó a iluminarse. Los tres se miraron entre si y Shin sonrió y comenzó a formular la pregunta:

-Vamos a ver... ¿Dónde esta la espada de hielo? –Preguntó Shin mientras el medallón se posicionaba sobre Hokkaido.

-Esto me recuerda a la película de la brújula dorada. –Menciono Hyuuga riendo mientras Laura lo pensaba y asentía

-Déjate de tonterías. –Habló Shin cortante

-Bueno, ahora yo... ¿Dónde esta la espada de fuego? –El colgante de nuevo se iluminó y se posiciono sobre Okinawa esta vez

-Vale... Asunto resuelto, nos vamos. Shin a Hokkaido, Laura a Okinawa y yo a mi muerte

-Que exagerado eres Hyuuga... –Dijo la peli miel mientras soltaba un suspiro

-De exagerado nada. –Contradijo el rubio

-Bueno, dejando de lado si es exagerado oh no... ¿¡Me tengo que ir a Hokkaido?! –Preguntó Shin

-Pues si. Yo en mientras me voy a las cálidas islas de Okinawa. –Dijo la peli miel sonriendo de forma burlona mientras Shin soltaba un gruñido fastidiada

-Bueno, pues sin mas... Busquemos esas espadas. –Dijo el rubio sonriendo de lado mientras ambas chicas asentían.

* * *

**¡Ya esta! Bueno, aquí acaba el segundo capitulo :3 Espero que les haya gustado y recuerdo, que los que quieran participar, me manden cuanto antes mejor su OC. Bueno, las preguntas del día.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**¿Qué creen que pasará en el siguiente capítulo?**

**¿Creen que Hyuuga dejo a Reina sin un motivo?**

**¿Yuri se vengará de su padre?**

**¿Hyuuga fue hacía su muerte o conseguirá saber que paso después de su desenlace con Reina?**

**¿Mas largo o mas corto?**

**¿Sugerencias?**

**¿Reviews, criticas constructivas, helado? .3.**

**Eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Sayo, Matta Ne!**


End file.
